23 kwietnia 1996
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? (w tym Kalendarium XX wieku) 7.45 V.I.P. - rozmowa Jedynki 8.00 "Albert - piąty Muszkieter" (25/26) - serial anim. prod. francusko-kanadyjskiej 8.30 Słowa, slówka i półsłówka - teleturniej 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Mama i ja - program dla mamy i trzylatka 9.25 Gimnastyka: Ping-pong 9.30 Domowe przedszkole 9.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.00 "Córeczki milionera" (9/22) 10.55 Muzyczna Jedynka 11.00 Giełda pracy, giełda szans 11.20 Savoir vivre 11.30 Videofashion: Prosto z ulicy 11.50 Prawnik domowy 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.15 Magazyn Notowań: Mięso z pastwiska / Befsztyk w cenie Atom, gwiazdy, życie 12.45 Komputerowa szkoła II 13.00 "Wielkie odkrycia w biologii" (5/13): "Edward Jenner, Paul Erlich, Emil von Behring i szczepienia" - serial dok. prod. niemieckiej 13.15 Fantastyczne opowieści 13.35 Joystick 14.35 Atom, gwiazdy, życie: Magia obrazu 14.55 Program dnia 15.00 Stajnia 15.30 "Nowe przygody Czarnego Księcia" (42-ost.) 16.00 Dla młodych widzów: Migawka 16.25 Dla dzieci; Tik-Tak 16.40 "Ale kino!" - reportaż z Międzynarodowego Festiwalu Filmów dla Dzieci 16.50 Kalendarium XX wieku 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Mieć, albo nie mieć - reportaż Jadwigi Wolskiej (o Słowenii) 17.50 Test - magazyn konsumenta 18.10 "Nie z tego świata (14) - serial prod. USA 18.30 Rewizja nadzwyczajna 19.00 Wieczorynka "Pszczółka Maja" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Fergie i Andrzej za pałacowymi drzwiami" - film fab prod. USA (1992 r, 90 min) 21.45 Puls dnia 22.00 Sejmograf 22.10 Listy o gospodarce 23.00 Wiadomości 23.15 Życie moje - program Malgorzaty Snakowskiej 0.05 Książki najlepsze 0.10 Bateau Lavoir 0.35 Książka - Rąkodzieło 1.00 Wokół Memlinga 1.25 Syn głogowskiego rabina 1.55 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Sport telegram 7.15 Poranny magazyn Dwójki (w tym: Dziennik krajowy) 7.50 Akademia Zdrowia Dwójki 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 "Opowieść o Józefie Szwejku i jego drodze na front" (5): "Sześć zyczeń pani Katy" - widowisko artystyczne 9.00 Świat kobiet 9.30 "Wielkie metropolie" (4): "Meksyk" 10.00 Wehikuł czasu 10.25 Familiada - teleturniej 10.50 Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni: "Morski jedwabny szlak" (6/12): "Sri Lanka" 11.40 Studio sport: NBA Action 12.00 Szansa na sukces (Lombard) 13.00 Panorama 13.20 "Zakazana miłość" (95/127) - serial prod. wenezuelsko-hiszpańskiej 14.05 Rock oko 14.35 Muzyczne nowości Dwójki 14.55 Powitanie 15.00 "Biały Kieł" (15/26): "Prawdziwe uczucie" - serial prod kanadyjskiej 15.25 Akademia Zdrowia Dwójki (powt.) 15.35 Studio sport: Za metą 16.00 Przegląd kronik filmowych 16.30 5 x 5 wygrajmy razem - teleturniej 17.00 Magazyn przechodnia 17.10 Gospodarczy przegląd Dwójki 17.35 W okolice Stwórcy: Święty Wojciech 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Programy lokalne 19.05 Koło fortuny - teleturniej 19.35 Wehikuł czasu (powt.) 20.00 XII Przegląd Kabaretów Paka 96 - turniej satyryków 20.50 Podatki 21% - 45%: Remontujący mieszkanie 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport telegram 21.40 Pogotowie ekologiczne 2 21.50 Reporterzy Dwójki przedstawiają 22.20 "Mały książę powiedział"- film fab. prod. francuskiej 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Filmy Marka Probosza: "Niezwykle wrażliwy kslęzyc" / "Amerykańska noc" / "Fragment do śmierci" 1.25 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Lublin 07.05 Kopciuch - nowela telewizyjna 07.55 Dziś w programie 08.00 Panorama Lubelska 08.10 Starfinder - serial dok. prod. USA 08.30 Pan Boguś - serial rys. dla dzieci 08.55 Życie zwierząt - ang. serial przyrod. 09.20 Rytmy przyrody - serial przyrod. 09.45 Farma niezapominajka - serial anim. dla dzieci 10.00 Teleks 10.05 Doktor Ewa - serial obycz. prod. pol. 10.40 Z reporterskiego archiwum Trójki 11.00 Muzyczna Trójka 11.30 Krakowskim Przedmieściem 11.45 Wydarzenia 12.00 Teleks 12.05 Łódź ratunkowa - angielski serial obycz. 12.55 Poza rok 2000 - serial popularnonaukowy 13.40 Złoty wiek komedii - film dok. prod. USA 15.00 Teleks 15.10 Sierotki - serial rys. dla dzieci 15.35 Zwierzęta z ginącego lasu - serial rys. dla dzieci 16.00 Witajcie nowi - serial dla młodzieży 16.30 Mój kumpel zwierzak 17.00 Teleks 17.15 Niebezpieczna - nowela telewizyjna 18.10 Kopciuch - nowela telewizyjna 19.00 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - serial rys. dla dzieci 19.15 Grosz 19.30 Katastrofa - film dok. prod. pol. 19.45 Zlot gwiaździsty - felieton 20.00 Teleks 20.05 Konsul - dramat obycz. prod. pol. 22.00 Teleks 22.15 Kopciuch - nowela telewizyjna 23.05 Bez odwrotu - serial krym. prod. ang. 00.45 Zakończenie programu Polsat 07.00 Dzień dobry 07.55 Poranne informacje 08.00 Polityczne graffiti 08.15 Klub Fitness Woman 08.30 Webster - serial USA 09.00 Historie biblijne - serial USA 10.00 Za wszelką cenę 11.30 Filmoteka Narodowa: Ordynat Michorowski - film pol. (1937) 12.30 W drodze 13.00 Kuba zaprasza 13.30 Egzamin dojrzałości 14.30 4 x 4 15.00 HaloGra!My! 15.20 Ye!Ye!Ye! 15.30 Dinosaucers - serial 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Pamiętnik nastolatki - magazyn 16.45 Alf - serial USA 17.15 Kalambury 17.45 Skrzydła - serial kom. USA 18.15 Magazyn 18.45 Ziemia 2 - serial USA 19.40 Losowanie LOTTO 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Rodzina Monroe - serial USA 21.00 Brygada Acapulco - serial USA (1993) 22.00 Informacje i biznes informacje 22.25 Dolina lalek - serial USA 22.50 Magazyn sportowy - żużel 23.50 Zawsze w niedzielę - film pol. (1966) 01.20 Pożegnanie TV Polonia 07.00 Panorama 07.10 Dzień dobry z Polski 09.00 Wiadomości 09.10 Program dnia 09.15 Muzyczna Skrzynka Teleexpressu 09.45 Szóstka na szóstkę - teleturniej dla młodych widzów 10.15 Chłopi: Jarmark - serial prod. TVP 11.15 Blok programów edukacyjnych 12.00 Czarne, białe i w kolorze; Pod gwiazdą frygijską - film fab. prod. pol. 13.55 Na napoleońskim szlaku - reportaż 14.10 Tydzień prezydenta 14.25 Rozmowa dnia 14.55 Program dnia 15.00 Panorama 15.20 W okolice Stwórcy - progr. red. katol. 15.50 Ekspress reporterów 16.20 Gość TV Polonia 16.30 Historia - współczesność 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Janka: Licytacja - serial dla młodych widzów 17.45 Muzyczna Jedynka 18.15 Odbicia - serial prod. TVP 19.20 Dobranocka: Miś Kudłatek 19.30 WIADOMOŚCI 20.00 MdM, czyli Mann do Materny. Materna do Manna 20.30 Recitale, recitale: Nie pierwszy, nie ostatni to raz - Przemysław Branny 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Na kłopoty Bednarski: Ostatnie lato - serial sensac. prod. TVP 22.20 Program na środę 22.25 Przegląd publicystyczny 23.25 Słowa i twarze - Marek Nowakowski - film dok. 00.15 Honor dla niezaawansowanych - progr. rozryw. 00.30 Panorama 01.00 Zakończenie programu MTV 05.00 Morning Mix 07.30 Salt 'N' Pepa Past, Present & Future 08.00 Morning Mix featuring Cinematic 11.00 Hit List UK 12.00 MTV's Greatest Hits 13.00 Music Non-Stop 15.00 Select MTV 16.00 Hanging Out 17.30 Dial MTV 18.00 Soap Dish 18.30 MTV Sports 19.00 MTV's US Top 20 Countdown 20.00 Evening Mix 21.30 MTVs Amour 22.30 The Maxx 23.00 Alternative Nation 01.00 Night Videos Sky News 06.00 Sunrise 09.30 Fashion TV 10.00 Sky News 10.30 Abc Nightline with Ted Koppel 11.00 World News and Business 12.00 Sky News Today 13.00 Sky News 13.30 CBS News This Morning 14.00 Sky News 14.30 Parliament Líve 15.00 Sky News 15.15 Parliament Continues 16.00 World News and Business 17.00 Live at Five 18.00 Sky News 18.30 Tonight with Adam Boulton 19.00 SKY Evening News 19.30 Sportslíne 20.00 Sky News 20.30 Target 21.00 Sky World News and Business 22.00 Sky News Tonight 23.00 Sky News 23.30 CBS Evening News 00.00 Sky News 00.30 ABC World News Tonight 01.00 Sky News 01.30 Tonight with Adam Boulton Replay 02.00 Sky News 02.30 Target 03.00 Sky News 03.30 Parliament Replay 04.00 Sky News 04.30 CBS Evening News 05.00 Sky News 05.30 ABC World News Tonight Cartoon Network 05.00 The Fruitties 05.30 Sharky and George 06.00 Spartakus 06.30 The Fruitties 07.00 Scooby and Scrappy Doo 07.15 Tom and Jerry 07.45 Two Stupid Dogs 08.15 World Premiere Toons 08.30 Pac Man 09.00 Yogi Bear Show 09.30 The Fruitties 10.00 Monchichis 10.30 Thomas the Tank Engine 10.45 Back to Bedrock 11.00 Trollkins 11.30 Popeye's Treasure Chest 12.00 Top Cat 12.30 Scooby and Scrappy Doo 13.00 Tom and Jerry 13.30 Down Wil Droopy D 14.00 Captain Planet 14.30 Thomas the Tank Engine 14.45 Flintstone Kids 15.00 Magilla Gorilla 15.30 Bugs and Duffy 15.45 13 Ghosts of Scooby 16.15 The Addams Family 16.30 Two Stupíd Dogs 17.00 The Mask 17.30 The Jetsons 18.00 Tom and Jerry 18.30 The Flintstones 19.00 Close TNT 19.00 The Prisoner of Zenda {1952} 21.00 Zabriskie Point 00.00 The Loved One 01.10 Ride Vaquere 02.50 The Prisoner of Zenda CNN 05.00 CNNI World News 06.30 Moneyline 07.00 CNNI World News 07.30 World Report 08.00 CNNI World News 08.30 Showbiz Today 09.00 CNNI World News 09.30 CNN Newsroom 10.00 CNNI World News 10.30 World Report 11.00 Business Day 12.00 CNNI World News Asia 12.30 World Sport 13.00 CNNI World News Asia 13.30 Business Asia 14.00 Larry King Live 15.00 CNNI World News 15.30 World Sport 16.00 CNNI World News 16.30 Business Asia 17.00 CNNI World News 19.00 World Business Today 19.30 CNNI World News 20.00 Larry King Live 21.00 CNNI World News 22.00 World Business Today Update 22.30 World Sport 23.00 CNNI World view 00.00 CNNI World News 00.30 Moneyline 01.00 CNNI World News 01.30 Crossfire 02.00 Larry King Live 03.00 CNNI World News 03.30 Showbiz Today 04.00 CNNI World News 04.30 Inside Politics NBC Super Channel 05.00 NBC Nightly News with Tom Brokaw 05.30 ITN World News 06.00 Today 08.00 Super Shop 09.00 European Money Wheel 14.30 The Squawk Box 16.00 US Money Wheel 16.30 FT Busíness Tonight 17.00 ITN World News 17.30 Ushuaia 18.30 The Selina Scott Show 19.30 Russia Now 20.00 Europe 2000 20.30 ITN World News 21.00 NBC Super Sport 22.00 The Tonight Show with Jay Leno 23.00 Late Night With Conan O'Brien 00.00 Later With Greg Kinnear 00.30 NBC Nightly News with Tom Brokaw 01.00 The Tonight Show with Jay Leno 02.00 The Selina Scott Show 03.00 Talkin' Jazz 03.30 Russia now 04.00 The Selina Scott Show Discovery Channel 16.00 Time Travellers 16.30 Human/Nature 17.00 Treasure Hunters 17.30 Voyager 18.00 Ambulance! 18.30 Beyond 2000 19.30 Mysteries, Magic and Miracles 20.00 Arthur C Clarke's Mysterious World 20.30 Ghosthunters 21.00 Unexplained 22.00 Classic Wheels 23.00 The Sexual Imperative 00.00 Close BBC Prime 05.00 Understanding Dyslexia 05.30 Film Education 06.00 BBC Newsday 06.30 Julia Jekyll and Harriet Hyde 06.45 Count Duckula 07.10 The Tomorrow People 07.35 Going for Gold 08.00 Strike It Lucky 08.30 Eastenders 09.00 Prime Weather 09.05 Can't Cook, Won't Cook 09.30 Esther 10.00 Give Us 10.30 Good Morning with Anne and Nick 12.00 BBC News Headlines 12.05 Prime Weather 12.10 The Best of Pebble Mill 12.55 Prime Weather 13.00 The Bookworm 13.30 Eastenders 14.00 Esther 14.30 Give Us 14.55 Prime Weather 15.00 Julia Jekyll and Harriet Hyde 15.15 Count Duckula 15.40 The Tomorrow People 16.05 Going for Gold 16.30 The World at War 17.25 Prime Weather 17.30 A Question of Sport 18.00 The World Today 18.30 One Man and His Dog 19.00 One Fool in the Grave 19.30 The Bill 20.00 A Midsummer Night's Dream 20.55 Prime Weather 21.00 BBC World News 21.25 Prime Weather 21.30 A Midsummer Night's Dream 22.30 Keeping Up Appearances 23.00 Omnibus 23.55 Prime Weather 00.00 Oceanography 00.30 Social Psychology 01.00 Environment 02.00 Modern Languages 04.00 Benefits Agency Today 04.30 Disability Today Eurosport 07.30 lce Hockey: World Championships Pool A from Vienna, Austria 09.00 Basketball: SLAM Magazine 09.30 Livetennis: ATP Tour / Mercedes Super 9 Tournament from Monte 16.30 Formula 1: Grand Prix Magazine 17.00 Motors: Magazine 18.00 lce Hockey: World Championships Pool A from Vienna, Austria 19.00 Liveice Hockey: World Champíonships Pool A from Vienna, Austria 21.30 Tennis: ATP Tour / Mercedes Super 9 Toumament from Monte 22.30 Truck Racing 23.00 Tennis: A look at the ATP Tour 23.30 Equestrianism: Jumping World Cup; final from Geneva 00.30 Close Sky One 7.00 Undun 7.01 Ðennis 7.10 Spiderman 7.35 Boiled Egg and Soldiers 8.00 Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 8.25 Action Man 8.30 Free Willy 9.00 Press Your Luck 9.20 Love Connection 9.45 The Oprah Winfrey Show 10.40 Jeopardy! 11.10 Sally Jessy Raphael 12.00 Beechy 13.00 Hotel 14.00 Geraldo 15.00 Court TV 15.30 The Oprah Winfrey Show 16.15 Undun 16.15 Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 16.40 Spiderman 17.00 Star Trek: The Next Generation 18.00 Simpsons 18.30 Jeopardy 19.00 LAPD 19.30 M'A'S'H 20.00 Jag 21.00 The X-Files 22.00 Star Trek: The Next Generation 23.00 Melrose Place 0.00 Late Show with David Letterman 0.45 Civil Wars 1.30 Anything But Love 2.00 Hit Mix Long Play Sky Movies 6.00 The Miracle of Our Lady of Fatima 8.00 Kim 10.00 The Wonderful World of the Brothers Grimm 12.10 Mr Billion 14.00 Hot Shots! Part Deux 16.00 Six Pack 18.00 Meteor Man 20.00 Hot Shots! Part Deux 22.00 No Escape 0.00 The OJ Simpson Story 1.30 To Save the Children 3.00 Wizards 4.30 Mr Billion